It's Always a Good Time
by easily1994addicted
Summary: Inspired by [KNB] Good Time video on YT. Kuroko smiled widely as he raised his eyes to the sky. This was what he had always wanted since Middle School: Friends enjoying playing Basketball together. [Teikou Times][Friendship] Cover Pic ID: 27426551 by めめちちお


Inspired by [KNB] Good Times

OwO

**Dedicated to all fans of Kuroko no Basket**

OwO

_It's Always a Good Time_

OwO

_**Teikou**_

"Tetsu-kun, Ohayou!"

Kuroko Tetsuya turned back to see Momoi Satsuki waving at him, her Teikou uniform cleanly worn as usual. Stopping his feet, the ever gentleman waited for the pink-haired manager to catch up to him.

"Ohayou, Momoi-san," Kuroko greeted with a small smile. "Where's Aomine-kun?"

At this, Momoi pouted and crossed her arms. "He left earlier than me. Ugh, that idiot can't even text me to say he was leaving! I even waited for him!"

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at this. "Aomine-kun woke up early?"

Momoi nodded as the two walked down the road. "I was surprised too. His mother said he was excited for something and left with only a bread in his mouth," She then turned thoughtful. "Though I think his dad bought him something to celebrate our 2nd win at the Winter Cup."

Kuroko nodded and the two fell in a comfortable silence. The pair finally arrived at Teikou and was immediately greeted with Kise Ryouta running towards them with a mob of fan girls behind him. With his hair dishevelled, his clothes rumpled and lipstick marks on his face, he still looked strangely attractive, which was probably the reason he was being chased in the first place.

"Kurokocchi! Save me!" He wailed and immediately dived to squat behind the short teen. As if Kuroko was an invisible wall, the fan girls passed by them with shrill squeals and screams of Kise's name. Momoi and Kuroko stared at the retreating mob, sweat drops running down their heads as Kise sighed in relief.

"Thank you Kurokocchi!" chirped the blonde as he stood and hugged his instructor in thanks.

Kuroko simply pushed him away, causing Kise to whine about Kuroko bullying him to whom Kuroko responded that he was indeed bullying him and this resulted in Kise crying again. Momoi shook her head in amusement. "Why were they chasing you, Ki-chan? I mean, more so than usual anyway." Momoi asked.

Kise sighed and stood up properly, reluctantly releasing Kuroko. "The photo book I did during the summer was released yesterday,"

Momoi tilted her head in confusion at this. "But they weren't this crazy when your spring photos' were released,"

"Well..." Kise scratched his head. He slipped his hand inside the bag by his side and pulled out a photo album. "I think you'll understand when you see my photos," He said simply, handing the book over to Kuroko.

Kuroko opened the cover and paused at the very first picture on it. Momoi peeked to look behind Kuroko and blushed. "K-Ki-chan, this is... Did you really..." Momoi trailed off as her fingers reached over Kuroko and flipped through the pages. Kuroko was still seemingly shocked as he didn't move and just allowed Momoi to turn the pages. Momoi's face turned into several shades of red as she flipped through the album.

Kise sighed. "Yeah, they really made me pose like that."While he found it amusing that Kuroko was shell shocked to say anything and Momoi was blushing like crazy, he really did feel uncomfortable during the shoot.

"Oh, what's this, Kise in a lonely porn shoot?" A tanned hand reached and snatched the book away from Kuroko's numb hands and Momoi's shaking fingers. Aomine Daiki flipped through the album, an eyebrow raised. "Man, Kise. You really look like a gay porn star,"

"Shut up, Aominecchi!" Kise yelled and attempted to grab the album but Aomine moved out of the way, hiding the book behind his back. "Give it back!"

"Get it if you can, Kise," Aomine taunted, moving his body to avoid Kise's hands.

"Aominecchi!"

"Both of you stop making a ruckus so early in the morning." A cold voice pierced the noise and made Aomine and Kise stop and Momoi and Kuroko to break out of their dazed stupor.

The four turned to see Akashi Seijuurou walking towards them with a neutral expression on his face and Murasakibara Atsushi walking right behind him, a pile of food in his arms and a maiubo in his mouth.

Reaching them, Akashi held out his hand and Aomine immediately dropped the album into his hands. Kise grimaced as Akashi opened the album and flipped through it, his eyebrow rising with each page. "Well now, Ryouta." Akashi mused, snapping the album closed and handing it back to a fiercely blushing Kise. "You had better make sure your fan girls don't disturb practice today." Akashi gave him a smile that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Y-Yes, Akashicchi." Kise shuddered at the smile.

"Now, what are all of you standing around for? Class is starting and it seems that only Tetsuya noticed that." Akashi stated and started walking towards the school building, Murasakibara following close behind, this time munching on a Pocky stick.

Momoi turned to where Kuroko was supposed to be but found that he had indeed disappeared. "Eh!? Tetsu-kun left me behind!" She wailed and started to run for class. "Make sure you're not late, Dai-chan!"

Aomine and Kise stared at Momoi's retreating back for a few moments until they heard the bell chime and rushed to get to their classes on time.

OwO

"Alright, practice is over for today!" Akashi yelled, earning a few cheers from the 2nd string and a few 1st strings.

"Ahh~" Kise practically yelled in relief as he plopped down on the side of the court. Hearing a distinct click of a camera, Kise turned his eyes to Aomine who was grinning while holding a camera. "Eh? Where'd you get that, Aominecchi?"

"I brought it from home, dumbass where else?" Aomine snorted. "My dad bought it as a present from winning the Winter Cup again."

Momoi blinked as she approached the two with towels in her arms. Handing one to Kise who chirped a thank you and took the towel gratefully, she turned to Aomine. "Is that why you left so early? I waited for you, you know!" Momoi narrowed her eyes into a glare at him.

Laughing, Aomine quickly snapped a photo of her, earning him a horrified shriek from the girl. "Dai-chan, delete that!" She demanded.

"Nope." Aomine refused and wanting to irritate his childhood friend further, he took another photo of her fuming face.

"Dai-chaaannnn!"

Midorima shook his head as he watched Momoi attempt to take the camera but Aomine kept it out of her reach. "Honestly, they're so noisy."

"But its fun, isn't it?" Kuroko's voice sounded from beside Midorima, making him jump.

"Kuroko?! When did you get here?" Midorima demanded, trying to calm his heart.

"I've been here for the past 5 minutes, Midorima-kun," Kuroko said, silently amused that Midorima still couldn't notice him.

"W-well, say something then if you were here," Midorima huffed, turning his attention to the ball in his hand and raising it into the air, spontaneously throwing it into the basket. As usual, some 2nd string players watched in awe at the high arc of the ball as it finally passing through the hoop neatly, the net swishing.

"I did, you just didn't hear me," Kuroko said, picking up the ball that rolled to his feet. Midorima twitched at this, feeling irritated with both himself and the misdirection specialist.

"Regulars gather!" Akashi's voice sounded through the gym. He glared at the remaining club members. "_Get_."

They scurried away like the devil was on their tails.

He gave a satisfied smile before turning to the relaxing regulars with Aomine and Kise taking pictures of Momoi whom protested loudly. He sighed when he saw Kuroko sneak behind Aomine and poked him, causing the tanned boy to drop the camera but Kise's fast reflex managed to save the expensive device with a relieved sigh. That sigh soon turned into a shriek when Momoi tackled Kise to the ground and tried to get the camera from him. Midorima stood to the side, calling them childish that earned a 'Shut up!' from Aomine as he chased Kuroko around the two fighting on the floor.

Akashi sighed, wondering if this childish team was really the team he led to 2 consecutive victories through the Nationals _and _the Winter Cup. Murasakibara stood behind him, munching on potato chips. On reflexive response, Akashi said not to eat in the courts to which was responded with an offer of a green tea Pocky stick. And as Akashi took the sweet snack, he realized he too was part of this childish team and let out a small smile as he bit on the stick, watching the amusing scene his team brought.

OwO

"Ahh! Aominecchi! That's my meat!" Whined Kise as he watched Aomine devour the grilled meat.

"It's everyone's meat, idiot," Aomine retorted and reached for another with his chopsticks but Kise's own chopstick quickly took it first and ate it happily. Aomine glared. "That's mine, Kise!"

"You're contradicting yourself, Aomine-kun," Kuroko commented as he opened his mouth and ate the meat Momoi held to his lips. Said girl squealed in happiness as she turned to place the uncooked meat on the griller again.

Midorima quickly took the meat in front of Momoi and kept it out of her reach, not trusting the girl to cook anything. Momoi pouted at this but let it be, knowing how horrendous her cooking was... even if it was just grilling meat.

Akashi sat quietly at the head of the table, observing the scene as he waited for the meat in front of him to cook, occasionally hitting Murasakibara's hand with the chopsticks when he tried to grab one before the meat cooked fully. Seeing the scene made him think that the close knit team were a close family of siblings... with rainbow coloured hair. Akashi stifled a laugh and the team turned to look at him with wide eyes.

Akashi smirked. "I'm surprised you heard that even though you were being so noisy," He mused and proceeded to turn place the meat on Murasakibara's plate. The tall boy slowly ate when he saw Akashi's warning glare.

"You know, we never really saw Akashicchi laugh before," Kise thought out loud and quickly turned to Akashi, ready to apologize when he saw the red-head eating peacefully. He stared slightly dumb founded until Kuroko poked his cheek with his chopsticks... which held a warm piece of meat.

Kise blinked at Kuroko who simply held it to Kise's mouth. Eyes shining, Kise happily ate the meat Kuroko fed him and chewed.

Only to stop, choke, turn blue and quickly ran to the bathroom screaming for water. The team stared at the running boy until Akashi chuckled.

"Good job as always, Tetsuya," Akashi praised and tossed him one of Murasakibara's vanilla candies.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun," Kuroko thanked, quickly opening the wrapping and chewing on the sweet treat.

The rest of the team were reminded of the reason why they would never mess with their two shortest members.

OwO

"_Ne, ne, let's go to see the fireworks together tonight!" _Came a message from Momoi to all the Teikou Basketball regulars.

Aomine groaned and tossed the phone on his bed, not even bothering to respond.

Kise was pulled away by his mother to take pictures before he could reply.

Midorima scoffed and replied that today was an unlucky day for cancers to stay out.

Murasakibara didn't even bother to read the text.

Kuroko replied with a polite refusal.

As Momoi pouted, Akashi sat in his room, re-reading the message several times and thinking about it. After several minutes, he sent a message to the regulars as well, and another message to Momoi.

Regulars: _"Come to the fireworks tonight or I will triple-no, quadruple you training menu."_

Momoi: _"I'll be coming and I'm sure the others will as well,"_

Almost immediately, Momoi received messages from the other regulars saying they were suddenly free and would come meet her at a hill Midorima suggested was a good place for all horoscopes to stay out on.

OwO

"Ahh... So hot..." Kise whined as he lay panting on the court floor, his face and body practically covered in sweat.

Kuroko leaned against a wall, trying to regain his breath with Momoi fanning him with her file, a worried look on her face. Midorima and Murasakibara were slumped against each other's back, one calmly drinking water the other gulping down the bottle like a man in the dessert.

Even Akashi seemed irritated at the summer heat, using the papers in his hands to fan himself.

"Eh, what's wrong with you guys?" Aomine asked as he approached them.

Kise groaned. "Why aren't you tired, Aominecchi?" Kise whined. "The heat is seriously unbearable..." He continued.

"It's not that hot..." Aomine scratched his cheek, wondering what was so hot about the weather.

When he felt stares directed at him, Aomine turned to see the whole team staring at him blankly. Freaked out, he took a step back. "W-What?"

"Go run 50 laps, Daiki," Akashi suddenly ordered.

"Eh?"

"And do double the training menu. Again," Akashi continued before turning to the rest of the team. "You're all dismissed. Let's get some ice-cream." Akashi finished and walked towards the showers. The rest of the team ignored Aomine's shout of protest and followed their captain.

OwO

"Eh~ Kurokocchi's getting vanilla flavour again?" Kise asked, crowding the sky blue-haired boy. "Why not try other flavours?"

"... Vanilla's fine." Kuroko said, a tone of finality in his voice that made Kise step back. Kuroko continued to call on the vendor who didn't seem to notice him.

"I'll order for you, Tetsu." Aomine suggested and was about to call the vendor when Kuroko elbowed his gut, letting him fall to the ground clutching his stomach in pain.

"I'll order myself, thank you." Kuroko replied bluntly and knocked on the window loudly. The vendor startled and turned towards Kuroko. Surprised the vendor backed away slightly.

"W-When did you get there?" He stammered.

"I was here since 10 minutes ago. You just didn't notice me," Kuroko replied, slightly irritated. "Can I have a vanilla ice cream?"

"Green tea for me, please." Midorima said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Chocolateeee..." Aomine dragged out in between his pained groans.

"Strawberry please!" Momoi chirped.

"Ummm... Grape." Murasakibara said before going back to munching on his snacks.

"Cherry." Akashi simply said, not tearing his eyes away from the book in his hands.

"I want lemon please!" Kise cheered, draping his arms over Kuroko's shoulders.

"You're heavy Kise-kun, please don't lean on me." Kuroko requested as he tried to shrug off the blonde.

"Eh~? But Kurokocchi~" Kise whined, hugging the smaller boy closer as the vendor went to make the ice-cream.

"Ah! Ki-chan, let go of Tetsu-kun!" Momoi demanded, pulling on Kuroko's arm.

"No! I wanna hug Kurokocchi some more!" Kise refused and dragged said person into a tight embrace.

"Let go of him!"

"No!"

Akashi sighed at the noise and Midorima shook his head. "Go help Tetsuya, Atsushi. He looks like he's about to faint any moment now," Akashi ordered.

"Ehh? But he looks like he's having fun..." Murasakibara whined as he looked over to Kuroko who was struggling to get out of Momoi and Kise's grip, slowly turning blue. "Well, I think he is..."

Akashi sighed. "Just go, Atsuhi." He turned to Aomine.

"Yes..." Murasakibara drawled out and proceeded to grab Kuroko by the back of his collar and lift him up. Kuroko chocked and Midorima, Momoi and Kise started panicking.

"Murasakibara! Let him down, you're choking him!" Midorima yelled as Momoi let out a horrified shriek and Kise started tearing up.

"Okay." Murasakibara replied shortly and gently put Kuroko down.

Kuroko gasped in much needed breath and quickly escaped from Kise and Momoi to Akashi's side, knowing the two wouldn't dare try anything with their sadistic captain with him. He looked over at Aomine who was still crouching by the floor. Kuroko tilted his head, wondering what was wrong with him.

Quietly approaching the tanned ace, he stopped short before twitching and grabbing the nearest item in his reach, which happened to be his bag with a basketball inside as well as a thick textbook and chucked it at Aomine's head. Aomine fell with an 'Omph!' and revealed the ice cream they had ordered.

"Aominecchi!"

"Dai-chan!"

Kise and Momoi yelled together and proceeded to chase after the dark blue haired boy. Aomine ran away as soon as he got up and Kuroko picked up the ice cream before it got stepped on. Kuroko then walked over to Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi to hand over their ice cream and the three watched amused while Murasakibara just didn't care.

OwO

_**High School**_

"Yay! I'm on a team with Kurokocchi!" Kise cheered as he took the green practice jersey from Aida Riko, beside him Eikichi Nebuya also accepted the green jersey.

"More like you stole the thing from Midorima." Riko muttered as Momoi handed another jersey to Izuki.

"And one for Tetsu-kun!" Momoi chirped as she handed the jersey to Kuroko.

"Thank you Momoi-san." Kuroko thanked and was about to wear it when Momoi threw her arms around him, hugging him.

"Ah~ I miss hugging Tetsu-kun like this!" Momoi squealed.

"No fair, Momoicchi! I want to hug Kurokocchi too!" Kise whined and was about to join in when a harsh kick to his back made him fall.

"Behave, dammit!" Kasamatsu Yukio yelled, already wearing an orange jersey. Beside him, Sakurai Ryou and Mibuchi Reo, also wearing the orange jersey tried to calm the senior down.

"Ryouta, behave yourself," Akashi ordered as he took the purple jersey from Riko, making the blonde shudder in fear and keep quiet. "Thank you, Aida-san." He smiled politely.

Riko laughed awkwardly and just handed the last purple jersey to Izuki Shun and Himuro Tatsuya. She then turned to Momoi. "Na, Momoi. Hurry up and help me give these out."

"All right~ A-Cup-senpai!" Momoi cheered as Riko spluttered out a 'Don't call me that!'

"Honestly, all of you are still so childish," Midorima, wearing a red jersey scoffed as he took of his glasses to wipe them. Beside him, also wearing red jerseys', Hyuuga Junpei and Imayoshi Shoichi did the same, not noticing the other team snickering at them. Kuroko made circles with his hands and put them in front of his eyes, making Kise and Eikichi laugh.

"Well, good to be on the same team as you, Murasakibara-kun." Kiyoshi Teppei chirped, donning a yellow jersey. Kotaro, also wearing a yellow jersey was clinging to his arm, pulling him and poking him everywhere. Murasakibara hummed as he continued eating the snacks he brought, the yellow jersey buried in his arm below the mountain of snacks.

"Wear your jersey, Atsushi." Akashi ordered and Murasakibara pouted but did as he was told making Himuro shake his head in amusement.

Nigou barked from its place in Aomine's arm whom had a blue jersey draped over his shoulder. Takao Kazunari eagerly put on the blue jersey as he listened to Kagami Taiga grumble. "Aw, come on Kagami! It's not that bad!" Takao comforted, patting the red-head's back. He pulled out a head band and showed it to Kagami. "Wanna wear one?"

Kagami cringed and declined the offer before running away when Aomine released Nigou on him.

People walked past the public basketball courts, smiling at the scene of High School students gathering together. A lone photographer smiled as he took several shots from a far, wanting to capture the precious moment of high school students just playing around. Parents walked with their small children laughing and enjoying the scene the basketball players brought. Other teens stayed behind the fences or sat on benches, wanting to see the mini basketball matches.

Anyone could see the group of teens were having a good time.

And as the group laughed together, Kuroko smiled widely as he raised his eyes to the sky.

This was what he had always wanted since Middle School: _Friends enjoying playing Basketball together. _

OwO

_**A/N:**__ So this is just something I wrote after watching this KNB Good Time Video. I kept getting so much Teikou feels while I re-watched it again and again and again. So I hope you guys enjoyed this. This is the most I've written since I took a Hiatus in writing 2 years ago, I think? But anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the Teikou feels. _


End file.
